


On Wand Woods and Cores

by Suma99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Essays on Personality, Meta, Pottermore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suma99/pseuds/Suma99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using Pottermore information, a series of posts on the wand woods and cores of the various Sherlock characters as well as reasons why.<br/>So far:<br/>1. John<br/>2. Sherlock<br/>3. Mycroft<br/>4. Lestrade<br/>5. Molly<br/>6. Mrs Hudson<br/>7. Irene Adler<br/>8. Moriarty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is me just messing around after reading the "Ollivander" notes on Pottermore. I have no real plan to write a Sherlock/Harry Potter crossover.

**Rowan and Unicorn Hair**

John was easy enough to decide. Unicorn hair is described as producing the “most faithful of all wands”, and what is John if not loyal? It is also described as one of the hardest to turn to the Dark Arts. It is also consistent –and where would Sherlock be without John always hovering at his side, ready to help back him up.

As for rowan wood, it is described as being “incredibly protective”, a link to the old myth that rowan wood could protect you from fairies. It’s also described as having never gone to the Dark. Most interestingly, it’s described as being “more protective than any other…and…renders all manner of defensive charms especially strong and difficult to break”. What better for an Army medic? Protective and defensive of his friend at all times? But most interesting of all –the final comment that one should never underestimate the “the clear-headed and the pure-hearted” owner of the wand, because, and this is a direct quote “these wands are the equal of any…and frequently out-perform others in duels.” Cute jumper? Check. Small stature? Check. Likes a nice cup of tea and a biscuit? Check. Shot a man to save the life of someone he had known for less than 24 hours? Che- Wait, **what**?

So yeah, John is rowan –protective and perfectly capable of looking after himself. Loyal to a fault and incredible kind.

Interestingly, the length of the wand is often in direct correlation to the flamboyance of the personality. John’s wand won’t be very short –the fact he can be considered an equal next to Sherlock Holmes is more than testament to his strength, but it won’t be exceptionally long either. I can see John favouring the “more elegant and refined spell-casting” that comes with the neater wands.

As for flexibility –John’s won’t be outrageously flexible. The difficultly he had adjusting to civilian life before meeting Sherlock shows that he’s not quite as adaptable as he possibly should be.


	2. Sherlock

**Elder and Phoenix Feather**

The Phoenix feather is described as one of the rarest wand cores, because the phoenix is “one of the most independent and detached” magical creatures on Earth. Remind you of anyone? It’s also intuitive and can make its own decisions –something I can see Sherlock taking a great deal of interest in. Just imagine “Oooh, it did magic I didn’t know about, how can I make it do that again?”

As for elder wood, it is once more described as the “rarest wand wood of all” and that it is “trickier to master than any other”, as well as “scorns to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company”. This sounds startlingly familiar to a certain consulting detective. The fact that the wand wood is feared and those who carry it are deemed unlucky seems to fit with Sherlock –“Freak” anyone? An elder wand would isolate him even further. And the fact that “only a highly unusual person will find their perfect match” with this wood just seems to be one more sign it’s the wand for Sherlock, especially when those with elder wands are “marked out for a special destiny”. Sherlock, consulting detective, second cleverest man alive. The being on the side of the angels but by no means one of them.

And the final reason Sherlock has an elder wand –“the owners of elder wands almost always feel a **powerful affinity** with those chosen by rowan”.

As the flamboyant and dramatic person he is, Sherlock’s wand would be rather long, and his ability to race ahead and plan would make it particularly swishy. Sherlock is a sheer force of will and his wand would reflect that.


	3. Mycroft

**Walnut and Phoenix**

Walnut wood is meant for those who are “highly intelligent” and considering even Sherlock agrees that his brother is brighter than he is, that’s pretty true. Also mentioned is the fact that a walnut wand has no problem with any type of wand –unlike rowan, which can refuse to use Dark Magic, a walnut wand will do absolutely anything for their owner, provided that they are of “sufficient brilliance”. Mycroft definitely answers that. Described as a “truly lethal weapon in the hands of a witch or wizard of no conscience”, a walnut wand in Mycroft’s hands would be the most terrifying weapon out there. It may be a “handsome wood possessed of unusual versatility and adaptability” but like Mycroft, it has no qualms in sacrificing things for what it perceives as the greater good. Described as being found in the hands of “innovators and inventors”, what else is Mycroft but the man who recreated the British Government in a way that he was central to. Remove Mycroft and the whole thing falls down. He has carved out his own niche and he will never let anyone beat him.

As for the phoenix feather, like his brother, Mycroft is aloof and proud. Like the phoenix, he finds most people boring and not worthy of his time. Although I doubt Mycroft would be as happy as Sherlock when his phoenix feather decides to take its own initiative. The core will be exceptionally well-behaved in the hands of Mr Holmes.


	4. Lestrade

**Poplar and Dragon Heartstring**

Those who carry poplar wands are supposed to represent “consistency, strength and uniform power”, being the person one can always rely on and be sure to have “clear moral vision”. Lestrade is fiercely loyal to Sherlock, just as much as John is. And he is the first to accept Sherlock back. Lestrade near enough sacrifices his career to defend Sherlock and it takes a great deal of persuasion to make him even try and take Sherlock in.

Lestrade is a man of integrity and does care for Sherlock, even when Holmes is a completely awful to him.

As for his core, it is a quick learner (quickly learns to call Sherlock), and bond strongly to their current owner (true loyalty), although can be won from their master (finally persuaded to doubt). As for it being temperamental, Lestrade is the opposite, completely consistent, but where would one be without a slight opposition between wand and wizard?


	5. Molly

**Willow and Unicorn Tail Hair**

Willow wood is described as being good for those with “some (usually unwarranted) insecurities” and also being a “healing wood”. Yes, Molly is a pathologist but she still has medical training and she is the one who helps heal Sherlock more than any others. Molly never feels as if she is worth much, always second best yet she is the one who matters most. Used to get to Sherlock, she is then forgotten. Molly’s insecurities are deep rooted but in the end, she is the one who matters most. She is the one Sherlock trusts to help deal with his death and she saves him.

As for the unicorn hair, Molly is faithful, never turning from her place in the background, always ready to step up and help Sherlock. She cares deeply for him no matter how he treats her.


	6. Mrs Hudson

**Pear and Dragon Heartstring**

Pear is described as belonging to “the warm-hearted, the generous and the wise”. Mrs Hudson embodies all these qualities quite magnificently. She puts up with all Sherlock’s quirks, acts as a mother-figure to both John and Sherlock, and remains one of the few people who can tell Sherlock off for being that little bit too arrogant.

However, it is also described as “resilient”. We’re taking about the woman who hid a phone in her bra and pretended to be a scared little old lady when the CIA popped in for a visit. She may have had nothing to do with the double murder her husband committed but it’s been implied she was quite important in the drugs cartel. She’s a “semi-reformed alcoholic” if Magnussen is to be believed, and has something to do with drugs even today. Anyone else notice the pressure point?

Hence her core. She’s got that little bit of flair inside her that would suit the flamboyance of dragon. Former exotic dancer? Definitely a story there.


	7. Irene Adler

**Elm and Dragon Heartstring.**

The Woman. Irene Adler is sophisticated, intelligent and striking. So having an elm wand –a wand described as preferring “owners with presence, magical dexterity and a certain native dignity”- is a perfect representation of the kind of person she is. The wand is described as rarely producing accidents (tempering the slightly explosive nature of the dragon heartstring), elegant spellwork, and capable of preventing foolish accidents. For the woman who outwitted Mycroft Holmes, and nearly outwitted Sherlock, it embodies every inch of The Woman.

However, elm has a dark side. According to Ollivander’s notes, it was used to prop up pure-blood propaganda –only a pure-blood could wield an elm wand. A lie I could see Irene exploiting as much as she possibly could.

As for the dragon heartstring –Irene is nothing if not flamboyant and there is her habit of jumping ship very quickly, her loyalties ever changing. Dragon heartstring bonds closely with its current owner but will quite easily change allegiance at the hint of greater strength.


	8. Moriarty

**Yew and Phoenix Feather**

Yew is a tree with a lot of negative connotations –they are common trees in graveyards, and their berries are poisonous. Yew wands are said to have particular power over life and death, and what does Moriarty excel in more than idly deciding on a whim whether one deserves to live or die?

Yew is also considered a wood that is very easy to turn to the Dark Arts (although this isn’t true and you can find yew holders who are fiercely protective of others). Yew also never choses a “timid or mediocre owner”, and look for “unusual, and occasionally notorious” partners.

As for Phoenix feather, well, Moriarty may be insane. He may be prideful and twisted. But he has that spark of sheer genius and the powerful personality to win over a phoenix feather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did consider giving Moriarty a laurel wand (a wand that is incapable of committing a dishonourable act except in the quest for glory) but in the end, yew was the most fitting. I'm not really happy giving Moriarty the same wood and core as Voldemort, but there were no others that truly fitted.


End file.
